Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave)
Shockwave is a morally ambiguous, mostly logical, alien space robot, turned human from Cybertron, who was taken to a place called the City (Cape & Cowl). He arrived in-game on October 8th, 2010 and currently lives in Kurzweil. age: Almost ten million. origins: G1 Dreamwave Canon + Cape & Cowl. app link: '''Here. '''hmd: Here. played by:' Corny. Setting Millions of years ago, upon the giant metal planet known as Cybertron, the Great War began. A Cybertronian gladiator by the name of Megatron determined that the games he was participating in were no more than a distraction created by the Council of Ancients. He was being used, and ancient parts of Cybertron were slowly being closed off in names of "safety". Upon speaking with them and requesting answers, he was given none and instead was forbidden to inquire further. Megatron instead entered into one of the forbidden areas of the planet, discovering that everything they had been told about their origins were lies. The Council not happy with Megatron's new ideology, sent many assassins to kill Megatron, all of which failed and did no more than fuel Megatron's growing cause. This was how the Decepticons were formed. And there are always those who disagree. An opposing force rose up to fight against the Decepticons, they were known as the Autobots. There were of course, some who attempted to remain neutral, but they often did not last long. Either being recruited to one side, or being destroyed by the Decepticons. During the Great War Shockwave had many functions he was required to preform. His primary was listed as Military Operations Commander, but as a scientist before the war had broken out, he was required to create things for the Decepticon cause. He was their lead scientist, preforming many experiments and upgrades, but this was not his only other function. He was also responsible for strategy/tactics, acting as a medic and second in command, creating new Decepticon life, manipulating enemies to the Decepticons advantage, and just about basically doing everything. He was their genius. Really there is little in the Dreamwave comics Shockwave did not have a hand in. A bunch of cool things happened and Shockwave was left in charge of the Decepticons on Cybertron. More things happened, Shockwave took over the entire planet and sought to unlock the secrets of Vector Sigma, learning the significance of Earth to the Cybertronian race (sadly never revealed). He set up subliminal messages that were broadcast through his monitor systems making the population become more violent and aggressive. He also planned the destruction of the Ark II which had stopped Megatron and Optimus from returning from Earth to Cybertron, where they had been stuck for four million years. He finally made his move, heading to Earth with his troops to capture Megatron, Optimus, and their forces. Defeating Megatron, the Decepticons surrendered, while the Autobots escaped. Ultra Magnus was then ordered Shockwave to bring in the Autobots that remained on Earth. On the way back to Cybertron, Starscream launched Megatron into space, thus making everyone once again believe he was dead. Shockwave was confronted by Ultra Magnus about his plans and the scientist quickly disposed of him. Soon enough the Autobots led an attack on Shockwave, Optimus confronting the Cybertronian leader himself. Optimus was defeated allowing Shockwave to take the Matrix to activate Vector Sigma, download some files, and begin monologuing, which at the end of, he prepared to permanently end Optimus Prime. And then Shockwave got pulled from his universe and into the land of Cape&Cowl. Set in an alternate styled New York City, the place is simply called the City. On maps it's just the City. The humans on that Earth were very creative. The City is basically run by a crazy AI who decided to imPort people good or bad from all universes and give them super powers (if they did not have them before) to send them to "fight crime", replacing the strangely missing police force. This has been going on for almost two years now. This AI also saw fit to transform all Cybertronians sent through it into human bodies - as it's best if they blended in with the rest of the population. Over time many heroes vs. villains plots, schemes, and epic battles have been had. The police force has rebuilt itself, headed by some of the imPorted, and things are very comic booky. Shockwave, now having a human body began experiencing emotions, and has somehow gotten himself involved in such crazy things as being infected with Disney happiness, getting himself possessed, doing whatever he Desired, waging war with Nazis, and getting switched out with an alternate of himself for a week. He even managed to make a few friends, one of his best being a guy who controls time and lives in Big Ben which was relocated to Washington. To add to the oddities he somehow fell for a fellow Decepticon, and for the first time in his life found himself involved in a relationship. This had its ups and downs, but eventually turned terrible when the one he was involved with was killed, making him terribly emotionally unstable. Unable to control himself he succumbed to anger and began taking it out on people... Including the invulnerable Fallen. Personality In the beginning Shockwave was cold and emotionless, acting no more than how you would believe a computer to act if it were sentient. Run by pure logic. He views emotions as a weakness, and a distraction and as such saw no need to have any of them. That wasn't to say that he was fully incapable of feeling anything at all. He's been known to be melodramatic after all. There was once an incident that forced him to feel fear for the first time since his creation, when he knew he would be sent offline permanently, and all calculations told him the same thing. While the emotion did not last for long, it had appeared. He approaches everything as though it is a problem, trying to find the most effective way to reach the most optimum result. He is quite dependent on logic, thus at times more intuitive and emotional ways of thinking can confuse him. He cannot properly rationalize and process those ways of thinking, which can sometimes place him at a loss of what to do. In extreme cases it can even cause him to stop entirely, reducing him to nothing more then a silent mass, trying to figure things out. He enjoys having logical answers for everything. Despite the illogicalness of it, he does have an ego. Shockwave believes himself to be superior, and he is one of the smartest Cybertronians around, so why shouldn't he. His ego is not as bad as some of the other Decepticons, however that does not mean that it is not noticeable. While his logic does keep it in check often enough, there are times when he slips and it becomes very apparent that it is there. He can be very smug (he is logically superior after all), and over time his logic circuits had begun to dictate that Megatron was an unfit leader. While Megatron had the power and determination, his lack of control and love of war was illogical. Logic dictated that Shockwave should lead, and so he simply acted upon that and took over. This is the biggest difference he has from his cartoon counterpart. He holds no loyalty to Megatron. The only thing he is loyal to, is pure logic. If logic dictates working with the Autobots then he'll do it. If it means following the current Decepticon leader? He'll do it. But the minute logic no longer dictates that such things are the best course of action, he will act. Careful planing, he is always thinking ahead, and he can be quite patient when it comes to his work or plans. He'll wait millions of years, if that's what it takes to complete what he has planned. He is very obsessive, especially when it comes to his work. Always working on expanding his knowledge (which is pretty big to begin with). This obsession was how the Tripple Changers came to be. He first got the idea of a Cybertronian with more then just one alternate mode. This resulted in the creation of the Duocons, and eventually after many attempts and many terminated subjects, he found the secret to perfecting the process and creating the Tripple Changers. He still wants to push this idea even further, and has begun with the creation of Six Shot. Shockwave wants to push evolution as far as he can, making sure that his kind remains superior, and is capable of completing their primary functions. Their primary functions being: the Decepticons finding new planets to colonize, and the Autobots protecting and maintaining the already colonized planets. This is but some of the information he's uncovered through Vector Sigma, and he's going to be sticking to it. Whoever gets in his way or can no longer be used for his gain, well the only logical option would be to dispose of them. During his time in the City he's been subjected to the chemical reactions of the human body, also known as emotional responses. This surfacing of emotions has forced him through quite a big change, and he's developed a lot from it. Shockwave can no longer call himself 100% logical, he knows he's not, yet at times will still deny that he's being emotional at all. And there are plenty of human things that are illogical and confusing, not to mention the emotional sides of things. The scientist has mellowed out, seeming a lot less like some stiff logic drone. An example being, before the City he would have never worked pleasantly with Starsceam, but slowly over a lot of time begun teaching him. Shockwave favors working, being productive, but no longer gets agitated at idle time. In fact he's learnt that sometimes human bodies simply need to relax. For the most part Shockwave is nice to others, often in order to manipulate them at a later date, should they prove useful, but that is not always the case. Sometimes it is for data, and sometimes it is because the person is a friend. Which is one of the most startling things. That he'd befriended some humans, a species that before he would have viewed as no more than inferior and to be used. There aren't many of them, but enough to cause even more confusing emotions in him to bubble about. Or at least enough of them to help him in understanding those emotions when he needs it. Over the course of time Shockwave had even managed to get into a relationship, despite being terribly confused about what that entailed, and what he was supposed to do in one. Affection was something completely foreign to him, but slowly he learned, eventually becoming quite attached to the one he was involved with. Trust never came easy to the scientist, but it was given. And in the end that person was killed, which sent Shockwave into an emotional spiral, eventually won over by anger. And Shockwave has quite the temper. As he never really had to deal with anger before his becoming human, he has no idea how to control it, and so when it hits it completely takes over his thought process. Logic at that point has little say in what he does. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities. Shockwave's main ability has always been control over almost all forms of radiation within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing his body to have a slightly higher temperature. This also includes the ability to create or manifest those kinds of radiation, allowing him to use them as powerful blasts or for matters of research. Such as: *'high-energy gamma rays/ which he is able to manipulate as an explosive energy blast. *'x-rays/' allowing him to see through most substances/objects. Think comic book x-ray vision. *'radio waves/' allowing him to receive radio signals in his head, in addition to the ability to jam radio signals as well as send messages via radio waves. *'infared rays & microwaves/' which he is able to manipulate as super-hot energy blasts. *'visible radiation (light)/' which he is able to manipulate as a blinding beam of light. Or simply to light up his hand enough to light dark areas. *'invulnerability/' because of his control of radiation he is immune to the negative affects forms of radiation would have on him. In addition to his control of radiation, he is also capable of flight. Weaknesses. Having never really experienced emotions on a regular basis, and now experiencing them almost constantly, Shockwave has no idea what to do. He doesn't know how to handle them, he doesn't know how to control them, so he often becomes overwhelmed by them. At that point he will either loose control of himself, and fully give in to whatever emotion he is feeling. Experience a kind of breakdown, in which his logic begins to conflict with it, thus often making him immobile. Or he will attempt to attempt to find a way to get the emotion to stop. He is also - for the most part - dictated by logic. His actions, what he says, everything must be logical. This can cause a significant problem in certain situations, like when he is faced with an illogical problem. Because of the emotions he has been going through however, he is not as tightly bound by logic as he once was. His radiation abilities do have a downside. Too much extensive use will make him run low on energy and require food. In extreme cases his body can generate too much heat thus causing him to overheat. In cases like that, it is possible for him to pass out until his body cools down enough. For the most part, Shockwave is completely insane. The manner of which he obtained the Matrix before his arrival in the City caused some errors within his systems, basically making him crazy. This attribute is rarely shown, but can come up within some of his plans and experiments, as well as when he is under certain amounts of stress. Finally. Shockwave has a fear of death, which originally surfaced on Cybertron when he was about to be eaten alive. Character Relationships CR Chart HERE. Free Space thumb|left|252px See Also LOGIC!